The present invention relates to a hand tool, and more particularly to a leverage increasing hand tool for a vice.
Vices are long known for holding work pieces during shaping, cutting, finishing, and the like. Other vice jaws are incorporated into machine tools to receive a workpiece. The vice typically utilizes an extended handle, which is rotated to close the vice and retain the workpiece. Oftentimes, it is difficult to manually achieve significant leverage on the vice handle to exert the desired vice jaw force. Machinists and others have often utilized a section of pipe to increase the leverage on the vice handle. This may be relatively difficult when the vice handle includes a knobbed end. Furthermore, the section of pipe may readily disengage from the vice handle.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a hand tool which increases the leverage that is exerted upon a vice handle in an efficient and safe manner.